Hotarus Love
by PrincessOfTheOcean
Summary: Hotaru learns that there is nothing stronger than the love her family has for her. Oneshot. Edit. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. 

*~*~* Hotarus Love *~*~* 

"Setsuna-mama?" whispered a little black haired girl as she peered around a big oak door into a beautiful antique room. It was dark except for a small lamp on the left bedside table illuminating a large four poster bed with a tired looking woman with emerald hair curled up reading a book. Her usual neat bun was gone and her hair fell down her back loosely, she looked up as she heard the soft voice calling her name.

"Hotaru? Didn't Haruka take you to bed?" she asked surprised that the little girl was up so late.

"What is it sweetie? Come sit with me." She said as she patted the spot next to her as she placed her book down. She knew there was an important reason the little girl was up this late. She watched as the small child climbed up onto the bed and settled down next to Setsuna.

"What is it Hotaru? You know you can always tell me anything" She asked concerned.

"I'm having more nightmares Setsuna-mama" the young girl wailed.

"What sort of nightmares?" the older woman asked.

"Mmhmmm" she snuffled "they are coming back."

"Oh Hotaru, how long have you been having them?" Setsuna asked concern and worry already evident in her voice. She pulled the young girl up so she could look into her deed purple eyes that had started to fill up with tears.

"For ages now, since Mistress 9 took over my body and started hurting people through me. I hurt all my friends and I keep dreaming that it will happen all over again and this time even Sailor Moon won't be able to stop me." The little girl sobbed, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Oh sweetie we all know it was Mistress 9 doing all those awful things, it wasn't your fault at all. None of us blame you."

"But what if I am evil? Mistress 9 was part of me and started hurting people. I hurt all of my friends and I keep having all these nightmares about it happening all over again and this time no one will be able to stop me."

"Hotaru, we all know that it was Mistress 9 doing all of those things. It wasn't your fault and no one blames you."

"But I just must be evil" she continued to sob "I mean even as Sailor Saturn my main power is to destroy the world. Sailor Uranus and Neptune worked so hard to stop Saturn being awakened, that had to be for a reason!"

Setsuna looked at her crying daughter with a concerned expression, kicking herself for not realising sooner that this would have affected Hotarus soft heart more than it would the rest of the Outer Senshi, she really did fit in more with the Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon. Hotaru hated to see anyone in pain and yet she is the one that could cause the most pain to the human race.

"Hotaru" she said sternly causing the crying girl to look up at her "do you really think we would even be having this conversation if you were evil?"

"I don't know" she whimpered "but what of it does happen again?"

"Then the Sailor Senshi will have gained a worthy oppenent" she smiled although seeing that it didn't make her little one feel any better she continued "Do you really think we woild be careless enough to let an unknown evil force to take over you?"

"B-but it happened to Chibi-Usa and it keeps happening in my dreams, it could happen right now." She blubbered visibly feel incredibly helpless.

"Chibi-Usa already had doubts about her parents and the friends that loved her and that is what gave the Doom Phantom the advantage over her and was able to manipulate her mind, she made it easy for him, she left the safety of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Moon. Surely you don't doubt how much Michiru, Haruka and I love you? As well as the other Inner Senshi. Sailor Moon has already risked her life for you and she barely knew you and then there is young Chibi-Usa who would never stop until you were safe and sound. None of them really knew you and they were more than willing to risk there lives for you, how much more would they do so now they are in your life and they know you?"

"I know you love me, but what if it isn't enough?"

Setsuna sighed "so many of us have been turned away from the Moon by the manipulations of the evil forces out there and they have been brought back. Don't you think we haven't figured out how to get brainwashed people back to our side already?" She smiled, wiping away her little girls tears.

She finally looked convinced and was already starting to brighten up to her usual self.

"Thanks Setsuna-mama" she smiled giving her mother a big hug.

"Firefly?" Came a slow husky voice "what are you doing up this late?"

Setsuna and Hotaru turned to look at the door where a very sleepy although curiously messy haired Haruka stood in the doorway with only an oversized faded grey tee-shirt on.

"I was just just talking with Setsuna-mama."

"Have you been having some nightmares"? Haruka asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to be ok because I know that you love me and so do all the others." She grinned at Setsuna.

"Of course we do Hotaru and we would never let anything happen to you." A new tired voice coming from a slightly younger girl that had just appeared by Harukas side with equally messy hair as Haruka.

"Michiru-mama!" Called Hotaru as she jumped off the bed and raced into the aqua haired womans arms.

Setsuna raised her eyebrow at Haruka causing her to blush slightly which Michiru did not miss smirking slightly as she held Hotaru in her arms.

"Now that is all said and done, how about we get you back to bed missy." Michiru murmered picking up the young girl and heading for her bedroom.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru called out just before Michiru entered her bedroom.

"Yes Firefly?" Haruka smiled, she really did love that little girl.

"May I have some hot chocolate to send me to sleep" she said batting her eyelashes cheekily knowing Haruka would never say no to her especially seeing as she mentioned hot chocolate which she new would make her papa want one.

"Sure Firefly. Want one Michi..." she trailed off at the glare her lover was giving her. She was going to regret this.

"Ruka!" Michiru gave a long exasperated sigh "no but you can get me a tea though."

"Ok, so that's two hot chocolates and a tea, I'll go see if Setsuna wants anything." She said thoughtfully but one look at her lovers face told her she had better run before she changed her mind.

Hotaru watched as Michiru placed her on the bed and tucking her in, noticing for the first time that Michiru had the same slightly flushed cheeks that her Haruka-papa did and her hair was just as messy, which was not like her, she had to ask.

"Michiru-mama?"

"Yes Hotaru?"

"What were you and Haruka-papa doing before you came into Setsuna-mamas room?"

Michiru stopped tucking her daughter in almost immediately and looked sharply into Hotaru's violet eyes.

"I only ask because both of your hair is messy and you both have pink cheeks." She continued curiously.

"Ahh -" Michiru started but she was cut off by Haruka entering the room and answering for her;

"One day we will tell you Firely" she said handing Hotaru her hot chocolate and Michiru her tea.

"Aww, when?" Hotaru asked pouting in between sips of her warm beverage.

"One day when you are older" Michiru replied smirking slightly at her innocent daughter.

"Yeah" agreed Haruka "one day when you're forty and married we might tell you."

"Haruka" Michiru sighed although she was still smirking as she sipped her tea.

"But what if I never get married?" Hotaru started to whimper.

"Why not sweetheart?" Confused slightly at this sudden mood change.

"Ahh, don't complain Michi, this means she can keep her innocence!" Haruka called playful, ignorning Michiru shushing her.

"Because I want to stay with you and Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama forever and if I get married I'll have to leave you and live with a stranger." Hotaru whimpered.

Michiru smiled at there little girl as Haruka started to laugh, Michiru shushed her again, this was not the time for that conversation.

"We're not going to make you get married to a stranger Hotaru." Haruka sputtered barely concealing her laughter.

"That's right Hotaru, you can stay with us as long as you want" Michiru whispered "we love you so much."

Haruka leaned down kissing her forehead goodnight and taking her now empty cup from her.

Saying their 'I love yous' and 'goodnights' Michiru closed the door pausing to look at Hotaru's almost sleeping form before she closed it and sighed quietly.

"What is it Michi?" Haruka asked softly.

"I just don't want her to grow up and lose her innocence; I don't want her to leave."

"Well you heard her, she is staying here forever" Haruka laughed, but seeing the small girl was amused she pulled her close and hugged her "me neither Michi" she sighed pulling the aqua haired girl into a long slow kiss.

"No matter what she will always be our little Hotaru" Setsunas low voice filling the silence.

"You're right and that's all we could ask for."

"Unknown to the three smiling women Hotaru lay in bed listening to her mothers knowing that whilst they truly loved her she was safe and nothing bad would happen to her whilst they were around and with that last comforting thought she drifted off to sleep.

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for reading. I needed to redo this fic and wanted to edit this one first because it had some 'in' jokes with my friends and I when I was in highschool that had some negative connotations for me and I needed to get rid of that shit and I wanted to get rid of the original. Which is one of the reasons other than I was a pretty shitty writer when I was in highschool...but I like the plot so haha you're stuck with my highschool plots. Sorry...not sorry.


End file.
